They were always his to protect
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: FBI Agent Elizabeth Keen has always thought that Raymond 'Red' Reddington started meddling in her life the day she became an FBI profiler, however she is about to find out otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**They were always his to protect**

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth was helping Aram check over some last known whereabouts of some criminals on Reddingtons blacklist. Donald walks over to them and tries to help out too. Donald looks at Elizabeth and notices something that is missing "You're not wearing your wedding ring."

Elizabeth looks down at her bare left hand "I thought it was time, he isn't my husband anymore. 8 years of a bogus marriage, I did one good thing out of it Allie."

Donald places his hand on her shoulder "I'm here for you and for her."

She smiles "thanks Don, anyway Aram can you narrow it down at all."

She hears her phone ring, Aram shakes his head so she answers her phone "Agent Keen, yes this is she. Wh what happened? Which hos hospital? I'll be there in 5 minutes, thank you."

Aram and Donald both look at Elizabeth who now was pale and looked like she was about to pass out. Ressler puts his arm around her waist in case she did fall "talk to us Keen what happened?"

Elizabeth blinks a few times "Al Allie got hurt at school; sh she's in the hosp hospital. I I gotta go."

Ressler helps her to the elevator "I'll drive you; you'll get hurt if you drive in this state." She just nods her response; Ressler looks over at Aram "Tell the boss what's happened."

Aram nods "I hope Allie is okay Liz."

On the way to the hospital, Elizabeth's phone rings, she doesn't bother looking at the caller ID; she was busy worrying about her daughter and her breathing "Age Agent Keen."

Ressler looks at her "breath Liz, she'll be okay."

Reddington knew something was up "Lizzie, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Elizabeth runs her hand over her face "erm can this wait Red, I'm going to the hospital, no I'm fine, Allie hurt herself at school."

Reddington taps Dembe on the shoulder "which hospital, I will meet you there."

They hang up and Reddington tells Dembe which hospital to go to, Dembe pulls up just as Ressler and Elizabeth were arriving. Reddington walks over to them "have you called Tom yet?"

Elizabeth looks at her phone "no no I haven't. I guess I should."

Ressler looks at her "Ring him only if Allie asks for him."

All four of them walk inside the hospital and head towards the children's ward a nurse sees them "Allie Keen?"

Elizabeth nods "where is she?"

The nurse points to the room "She's been asking for her mother."

Elizabeth jogs into the room "Hey baby."

6 year old Allie Keen's whole face lights up at the sight and sound of her mother "MOMMY!"

Elizabeth sits on the bed and hugs her "ohh baby, what did you do?"

Allie cuddles into her "I was skipping and I fell."

Elizabeth smiles and notices the purple cast on her arm "and you bumped your head huh."

Allie nods "yeah but it doesn't hurt, just my arm."

Elizabeth gets comfy on the bed and holds Allie, Allie sees who else has come to see her, and she waves at them. Reddington sits by the bed "My now that is a very pretty purple cast you have Allie."

Allie nods "I got to choose it."

Elizabeth kisses her head "I guess it was difficult decision to make, soo many colours, I couldn't of made that choice."

Allie giggles "I did, I did."

Elizabeth nods "Smartest 6 year old in the world."

The doctor walks into the room "Mrs. Keen?"

Elizabeth looks up "its Miss. Keen."

The doctor nods "Sorry, erm I have a few questions to ask you about your daughter."

Elizabeth nods and gets off the bed "Mommy has to go talk to the nice doctor okay; I need you to stay right here with Reddington okay."

Allie nods "yes mommy."

Elizabeth kisses her head and follows the doctor out into the corridor; Ressler and Dembe stand close to the door of Allie's room but also close to Elizabeth in case she needed their help.

Doctor holds Allie's medical file "I need to ask some straight forward questions and I apologize if they upset you."

Elizabeth nods

The doctor faintly smiles "is Allie adopted?"

Elizabeth shakes her head "No, my now ex-husband and I were having trouble but I was inseminated, why?"

He looks at her "I have both your file and your ex-husbands medical files and your blood types do not match Allie's. Allie has a rare blood type and it is only passed on through a parent."

Elizabeth looks at him "Are you saying that there was mix up 6 years ago and that my ex-husband isn't her father?"

Doctor nods "As it was sperm that was injected into you, there must have been a mix up with the samples; I'm very sorry Miss. Keen."

Elizabeth looks at him "Rare blood type you said?"

He nods; Elizabeth nods "I think I might know what happened, its okay. Thank you for telling me."

The doctor once again nods and walks away, Elizabeth runs her hands through her hair, and Ressler walks over to her "What did he say?"

Elizabeth looks at him "Tom isn't Allie's father, she has a rare blood type and we don't match. There must have been a mix up when we got pregnant."

Ressler hugs her "It's okay Liz, do you want to find Allie's father?"

Elizabeth hugs him back and sighs "I think I already know who. We both know someone who has a rare blood type."

They turn and look into the room where Reddington and Allie were, both happily chatting to each other. Elizabeth looks at Ressler "if I am right, he is going to need more than Dembe to stop me from killing him."

Donald looks at her "6 years ago was a long time Liz, did he even know about you back then?"

Elizabeth nods "He knows way more than he is telling us and frankly I know he's known me since I was at least 8 if not younger, he knew Tom was a fake and he had people watching us so let's say they tell him we were trying for a baby, he has doctor friends who says he didn't have them switch the samples."

Ressler nods "whatever you need Liz, I've got your back" and with that said he follows Elizabeth back into the room, Allie looks at her "is something wrong mommy?"

Elizabeth smiles "No baby, mommy just needs to talk to Reddington so Uncle Donald is going to stay in here and keep you company." Allie nods, Donald looks at her "are you sure?"

Elizabeth nods "I need you to watch her just in case he comes or someone tries to take her." Ressler knew she meant Tom turning up or Dembe taking her if she was in fact Reddingtons child. Elizabeth takes Reddingtons hand and leads him into an empty room which was next to Allie's so Dembe was still outside to help Raymond but also close enough to Allie's room should Tom arrive.

Elizabeth shuts the door and leans against it, she looks at him. Reddington sits down "what's wrong Lizzie?"

She looks at him "No lies! you will tell me the god damn truth. Did you have anything to do with the samples being switched 6 years ago?"…

* * *

Did Reddington have the samples switched?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**They were always his to protect**

Thank you to: Guest &amp; Trish for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to TonksForever36 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Loomraiider, rebelbella1994, ptitspit, Patou, southeast &amp; TonksForever36 for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth shuts the door and leans against it, she looks at him. Reddington sits down "what's wrong Lizzie?"

She looks at him "No lies! You will tell me the god damn truth. Did you have anything to do with the samples being switched 6 years ago?"…

Reddington looks at her straight in the eye "yes."

Elizabeth places her hand on her holster "you better have a very good explanation Reddington."

He tilts his head "I knew that we would meet and I also knew that you would one day find out about your husband. I didn't want you to be linked to him through a child. I had Mr. Kaplan switch the samples with my own so that you could still have the family you wanted, I did you a favour."

Elizabeth just looks at him "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

Reddington looks at her "I did what I had to do. It's too late now Lizzie."

Elizabeth looks at him "wh what if we wanted to give Allie a sibling?"

Reddington nods "Same thing would have happened. I don't know why you are upset about this Lizzie. Now you have no personal ties to Tom Keen."

Elizabeth slides down the door and holds her head "How do I explain to a 6 year old that the man she knows to be her father isn't her father and that in fact you are her father. You do realise that WHEN Tom finds out, he will hurt her because she is the link to YOU."

Reddington stood up and walks over to her "We'll figure out a way to tell Allie in a way she will understand, as for Tom hurting her he won't be able to come near her."

He grabs Elizabeth's arms and gets her up to her feet, that was when they both heard Ressler arguing with someone. Ressler was yelling for Elizabeth, she turns around to walk out of the hospital room door only to feel Reddington put her own gun in her side "what are you doing?"

Reddington opens the door and nudges her out "We're going for a little ride; it's not safe here of either you or Allie and I doubt that Allie will leave her own mother behind."

Elizabeth walks slowly into the corridor "what about Ressler?"

Reddington sees Dembe walk out of Allie's hospital room carrying her "Donald's a big boy Lizzie, he can look after himself, come on."

Elizabeth looks at him "Kidnapping a child and a federal agent at gunpoint, I wonder how many years you'll get for that."

Reddington watches as Dembe hands Allie to him and notices that Elizabeth looks at him as if he is about to drop her "I am taking my daughter and the mother of my daughter somewhere safe as the ex-husband has been seen near the hospital only a few minutes ago."

Elizabeth holds her hand out "give me my gun back or give me my daughter." Reddington hands Allie to her and they get in the elevator, Elizabeth kisses Allie's forehead "it's okay baby, we're going somewhere safe okay. There's a bad man near the hospital."

Allie nods looking very confused as she holds on to her mother tightly with just one arm "just don't let go mommy."

Elizabeth walks out of the hospital with Allie as Dembe holds open the car door for her "never honey, I'll never let you go." Elizabeth puts Allie in between her and Reddington. Dembe drives off and Elizabeth keeps her arm around Allie "it's gonna be okay sweetie."

Elizabeth looks over Allie's head at Reddington "Why do you have to mess things up?" Reddington smirks at her "I find it all a bit exciting."

Elizabeth looks at Allie then at him "Until someone gets hurt, then what Red? She's an innocent little girl, HE will tell others and the criminals on your Blacklist will go after her just to hurt you. I will not allow that to happen."

Reddington looks at Elizabeth "I would never allow that to happen either Lizzie. I will protect Allie just like I have been protecting you however, if you wish to say take this to court, well you won't win that fight Lizzie."

Elizabeth looks at him "Are you threatening me Reddington? You really think you are going to be able to take my daughter away from me. What number 4 on the FBI's most wanted list suddenly wants to play happy little families?" Reddington looks down at Allie then back to her "Why not, Allie and you are my family Lizzie and I know that we can all be very happy together."

Reddington bends down to Allie's level and whispers in her ear "what do you say Allie, do you want me to stay around?" Allie nods, he looks back up at Elizabeth "well there is your answer, I'm not going to abandon my own daughter Lizzie and I am certainly not taking her away from her mother."

They arrive at a Reddington safe house, Reddington gets out and helps Allie out, he placed his hands on her shoulders then takes her little hand in his "The bad man won't find us here Allie, you and your mother will be safe here."

Allie looks up at him "are you sure Red?"

Reddington nods "Of course, I would never lie to you Allie."

Allie nods and looks around for her mom, Elizabeth walks the other side of her holding gently on to her hand of her broken arm "I'm right here Allie". The four of them walk inside the house. Allie looks around the first floor of the house closely followed by her mom "it's pretty and big."

Elizabeth nods "yeah it is, that is why you gotta stay with me so you don't get lost."

Reddington appears behind them "why don't I show you lovely ladies to your rooms, then once everyone is settled we can have a nice little chat."

Elizabeth walks with them into the room that Allie would be using, she watches as the happy six year old flops on to the queen size bed with Reddington sitting on the bed beside her happily chatting away, she then hears her phone ring and doesn't bother looking at the caller ID thinking it will be Ressler checking in on her and Allie "Agent Keen."

Voice on the other end "Hello Liz." …

* * *

Who is calling Elizabeth?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**They were always his to protect**

Thank you to: Trish, lknopp &amp; Jonesy813 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to Jonesy813 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to foo Armando &amp; Jonesy813 for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth walks with them into the room that Allie would be using, she watches as the happy six year old flops on to the queen size bed with Reddington sitting on the bed beside her happily chatting away, she then hears her phone ring and doesn't bother looking at the caller ID thinking it will be Ressler checking in on her and Allie "Agent Keen."

Voice on the other end "Hello Liz."

Elizabeth feels her whole world stop "Tom, what do you want?"

Tom sighs as he sits down on the bench outside of a house "I was told by a friend of mine that Allie had hurt herself at school and when I got to the hospital. I get told that Allie was taken home by her mother."

Reddington holds Allie on his lap as he watches Elizabeth, he whispers in Allie's ear to keep quiet. Allie nods and holds on to his arm that was around her. Elizabeth looks at how safe Allie was in the lap of her biological father "Yeah, Allie's fine Tom. She fell and banged her head but they took her to the hospital in case anything happened, didn't want us to sue them for it. She's happily colouring at the moment."

Tom smirks to himself "Then where are you Liz, because you aren't home. DON'T LIE TO ME! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"

Elizabeth bits her lip "I'm at work, I had some paper working to finish off and Allie is happily colouring and showing Ressler her drawings. She's fine Tom."

Tom nods to himself "Sure okay, I'll see you when you get home then. I want to see my daughter Liz; you can't keep her from me."

Elizabeth feels Dembe tap her shoulder, she turns to face him and he takes her phone off her and leaves the room closing the doors behind him. Elizabeth looks at Reddington "Please tell me he is not going to threaten Tom. He's waiting for us outside of my home. He wants to see Allie."

Reddington notices that whenever Tom's name was mentioned, Allie would try to get closer to his body as if she was looking for protection, he looks down at her "I thought you would be happy to see your father Allie."

Allie shakes her head "he scares me, he yells at mommy a lot and I saw him."

Elizabeth bends down in front of them and holds Allie's hands "You saw what honey?"

Allie looks at her and shakes her head "you told me not to look but I did."

Elizabeth kisses her forehead "its okay baby, what did you see?"

Allie tries to wipes the tears away from her eyes "I saw him hit you before he left."

Elizabeth kisses Allie's forehead again and wipes her eyes "its okay Allie. He can't hurt us here." She looks up at Reddington then back at Allie "Your father would never hurt you, I promise you."

Allie slowly nods but goes back to being snuggled up to Reddington "can we stay here, pleaseee?"

Elizabeth smiles "you wanna stay here?"

Reddington kisses Allie on the head "of course you can stay here Allie, you can stay here for as long as you like."

Allie looks up at him "but you will stay here too Red, please?"

Elizabeth looks at him then to Allie "Do you want to stay here or do you just want to stay with Reddington?"

Allie looks up at Reddington then down to her mom "Can't I stay with you both. He's scared of Red."

Elizabeth smiles "Honey Tom can't hurt us here. Mommy will protect you from him I promise. I know he's scared of Reddington."

Reddington looks down at Elizabeth "Tom is scare of me? I was certain he was scared of Dembe." He then turns Allie sideways so she could see him eye to eye "I won't let Tom hurt you or your mother Allie, I promise and I keep my promises. I'll protect you both."

Dembe walks back into the room "they're downstairs Raymond." Reddington stands up and holds Allie "right now let's go have a nice little chat shall we." Elizabeth follows them downstairs "Who's downstairs Reddington?"

They reached the sitting area and Kaplan and Ressler were standing near the fireplace, Allie waves to Ressler but kept a hold of Reddington, Ressler looks at Elizabeth "what happened?"

Elizabeth sighs "Phone call from Tom, she got upset. He's waiting outside the house for us, he wants to see Allie."

Reddington sits down with Allie in his lap, everyone thought it was weird to see Raymond 'Red' Reddington playing the role of caring and loving father. Ressler looks at Elizabeth "your hunch was right." Elizabeth nods "just remember what else I said." Ressler nods "Just let me know, I got your back. I can handle the other one."

Reddington watches at Kaplan puts her case on the coffee table and inside was a needle and 2 GPS devices. Elizabeth watches as Reddington whispers something to Allie, Kaplan walks over to them. Elizabeth stands up "Wait, you aren't putting a GPS chip in my daughter."

Reddington looks at her "No Lizzie, I'm putting a GPS chip in my daughter and I am also putting a chip in her mother. Would you prefer to be pinned down or not to be pinned?"

Elizabeth watches as Allie hides her face in Reddingtons chest as Kaplan injects a GPS chip into her arm, Reddington kisses her arm "see all better, such a brave girl. You get that from your mother."

Kaplan walks over to Elizabeth "Agent Keen." Elizabeth removes her jacket and Kaplan injects her with a GPS chip. She nods to Reddington then leaves. Reddington smiles "I will let the FBI have the GPS numbers for you both just in case. Now we are all going to have a little chat, which includes you Donald."

Reddington waits until Dembe joins them "Right where to begin. As Lizzie has already worked out Tom Keen is not Allie's father; I am. I switched the samples because I knew all of this was going to happen one day. However Tom doesn't know that Allie is not his daughter but he will find out very very soon. It is not safe for Lizzie or Allie to at their home or out and about."

Elizabeth just looks at him "What's your brilliant plan Red? I have a job to do."

Reddington nods "Of course you do, I will still be helping the FBI catch the people on the list however this will now be our home, I have already spoken to Harold and he has given me permission to use the FBI recourses to keep Lizzie and Allie safe that is where you come in Donald."

Elizabeth looks at Donald then to Reddington "Are you saying that the 5 of us will be living in this house until the situation with Tom has been dealt with?"

Reddington nods "exactly that Lizzie, well done. Any questions?"

Donald looks at him "You expect me to live here."

Reddington tilts his head to Donald "Yes Donald, You have a room already set up here however, that does mean that you Lizzie will have to share with me, I promise I don't bite."

Elizabeth looks at him "I however suggest that I go home confront Tom and let the FBI arrest him then Allie and I can go back to our normal lives."

Donald looks at his partner "I have to agree with Reddington, the last time you confronted Keen you ended up in the hospital."

Reddington nods "Exactly, thank you Donald now that that is all straighten out. I shall let everyone get settled in."

Elizabeth and Donald go upstairs, Donald looks at her "He has something big planned for you and Allie, please be careful Liz." Elizabeth nods "I know but thank you for staying here. It means a lot to me to know that you are here Ressler."

* * *

What is Reddington up to?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**There were always his to protect**

Thank you to: Trish, Alex, terry1961, 1HalfEngineer &amp; city bookworm for the reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to 1HalfEngineer for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to city bookworm &amp; 1HalfEngineer for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth looks down at the small child cuddled into her side, Elizabeth was happily reading over a file while Allie was using her laptop to watch a movie. Elizabeth notices that both Reddington and Dembe kept peering at the screen to try see what movie Allie was watching and what was going on in the movie. Reddington knew that if he wanted to have a good relationship with Allie he would have to know what she liked and what she didn't like.

Allie patted Elizabeth on the arm "mom, mom." Elizabeth looks down at her happy six year old "yes Allie." Allie points to the screen, Elizabeth nods "Where is yours?" Allie sits up "I left him in Uncle Donald's car."

Elizabeth looks over at Donald who was reading a file too "Ressler?" He looks up and over at the ladies "yeah." Elizabeth faintly smiles at him "we have a snowman emergency."

Donald looks at Allie then to Elizabeth "Where is this snowman?" Elizabeth tries not to giggle "Allie said she left the snowman in your car." Allie nods "it was an accident." He grabs the keys off the table and heads towards the door "I shall go save the snowman and bring him to you Allie."

Allie stood by the front door waiting for Donald to come back, Elizabeth bent down behind Allie and covered her eyes when she saw Donald head back towards the house "Close them really tight."

Donald shuts and relocks the front door before he pulls out Allie's snowman from his jacket "I have a snowman package for Allie." Elizabeth removed her hands from Allie. Allie happily takes the teddy and hugs him and then hugs Donald "thank you for saving him."

Allie gets comfy once again on the couch leaning against her mom with her recused snowman. Elizabeth looks down at Allie once again and realises how sleepy she looks "you okay baby?" Allie nods then yawns. Elizabeth once again puts her file on the table, followed by her laptop "Bedtime missy."

Allie looks at her and nods, Elizabeth pick Allie up who sleepily lays her head on her mothers' shoulder "Say goodnight to everyone." Allie yawns again "night night." Elizabeth carries Allie to the room she was going to be staying in, they heard Ressler and Dembe wish Allie a good night but Elizabeth heard footsteps behind her and knew that Reddington was behind them.

Elizabeth tucks Allie into the bed "You comfy?" Allie nods and then Elizabeth smiles "is Olaf comfy." Allie nods again "will you stay with me please?" Elizabeth nods "of course sweetie, I won't let anything bad happen to you." Reddington sits the other side of the bed "and neither will I Allie, you are both safe here."

Elizabeth and Reddington quietly left Allie's room 20 minutes after she had fallen asleep, they walk downstairs and Ressler was holding her phone "it keeps ringing." Elizabeth looks at the caller ID "CRAP." She walks towards the kitchen and slips outside "heeyyy, I know I know, I had a little trouble. No I'm fine, Allie hurt herself at school and the day went downhill from there."

Elizabeth sat down on the small brick wall "of course, isn't he always the problem in my life. The papers came through today so it was made official. No I'm fine, Allie seems okay but she's only 6; I doubt she really knows what is going on but maybe once everything settles down I'll try to explain everything to her."

Reddington looks at Ressler "What did the caller ID say." Donald looks up at him "Sam, they talk every night at 8 but normally it is Liz ringing him and it is now 8:30 so I guess he was worried and rang her."

Reddington steps out into the back yard and slips his jacket around the bare arms of Elizabeth; she faintly smiles at him "I know you never liked him and no Sam do not do that please. Of course I will let you know if I need him taken care of by you but I have a feeling you will have to take a number cause there are at least 3 people in front of you 4 if you include me."

Elizabeth lays her head on Reddington's shoulder "Did you know about Allie Sam?" she waited for an answer then explained herself "Tom isn't Allie's father, that's why I'm kinda hiding from him. He's angry about the divorce and wants to use Allie against me and put our fake happy family back together again but I found out today by the doctor at the hospital. No Allie got taken there she has a bruise on her forehead and a lovely purple cast on her arm the school wanted her to get checked over in case she became ill and I sued them."

She looks up at Reddington and smirks "Oh really you can't wait to get your hands on Allie's biological father, well I shall text you his name and where you can find him. Sam I was joking, he was told also today and he says he wants to be her father but we'll see, I shall tell her. Night Sam, we love you too."

Elizabeth ended the call and snuggled into his side "he has a right to know, he takes care of Allie and I don't want him letting Tom take her." Reddington kisses her head "I understand that Lizzie. Allie is safe, Tom won't get her; I promise sweetheart now I think we should head back inside because it is very cold out here and it is getting dark."

Elizabeth walks back inside the house with him "you aren't afraid of the dark are you Red?" he looks at her and laughs "of course not Lizzie, but you never know who might be hiding in the darkness."

Elizabeth feels warmth against her face and opens her eyes to find her asleep in bed, she remembers falling asleep downstairs reading over case files. She feels the bed she was in shift, she slowly turns over to see Allie crawling under the blankets so she was in the middle, and Elizabeth opens her arms for her "Mmm bed bug."

Allie snuggles into her mother and they both fall back to sleep but only after a male arm falls over them both, Elizabeth freezes thinking it's Tom but when she moves her head a bit she comes face to face with a sleeping Raymond Reddington. She had been put into his bed, Allie had now joined her biological parents, Allie still had no idea that Reddington was her real father and to make things better Reddington was now 'cuddling' them.

Elizabeth happily shuts her eyes realising that it isn't Tom she is sleeping next to. Having Allie asleep safely in her arms makes her even happier but also being herself wrapped in Reddington's arms made her feel safer and she actually liked the feeling and just the idea of being safe makes her wonder about the last time she had felt that way.

* * *

Are Elizabeth &amp; Allie safe?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**They were always his to protect**

Thank you to: Fireballmaddie, Trisha, Trish &amp; terry1961 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to Fireballmaddie for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to Fireballmaddie, vball4ever &amp; TheBluePinneapple for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 5**

None of the ladies saw the pair of green eyes that were watching them from the barely open eyes. The movement of the bed had woken up Reddington but he already had his suspicions about what was making the bed move. He faintly smiled at the sight of his daughter sleeping safely in her mother's arms and in his presence but he also smiled at how relaxed Elizabeth looked for once.

Elizabeth's phone started to go off; she groans and turns off her alarm that she had set. Allie giggles "mommy wake up, wake up."

Elizabeth starts gently pressing Allie's nose "where is the snooze button on this?" Allie giggles and squirms in Elizabeth's grip "Mommy let me go, gotta wake up."

Elizabeth looks at Allie "But I'm comfy Allie, can't I just stay in bed today pretty please."

Allie shakes her head "Noo mommy, you gotta go get the bad guys."

Elizabeth kisses her forehead "fine, if I have to go to work that means you young lady have to go to school."

Allie shakes her head "Nope I get to stay here with Red."

Elizabeth looks at Reddington who was now awake and sitting up against the headboard watching them, she then looks at Allie "Red goes to work with me Allie, that is how I catch the bad guys, so it looks like you will have to go to school."

Allie looks at her mom and pouts, Elizabeth kisses her forehead "Nice try Allie honey but you have to go to school cause if you don't then mommy gets into trouble."

Allie nods her head in defeat then looks at her mom "I will go to school if Red gives me a cuddle my arm is itchy."

Before Elizabeth could even respond to Allie's demands, Reddington had gently pulled Allie into his arms, Elizabeth shakes her head at them "You missy take after your father, you have 15 minutes to enjoy your cuddle then you have to get ready for school. I know your arm is itchy baby, it has to heal"

Elizabeth grabs some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed so she was hopefully mentally ready for the day. She was worried that Tom would try and take Allie from school. She leaves the bathroom after having a shower and drying her hair, she was in her pants and her shirt was unbuttoned.

She walked to the nightstand and grabbed her phone; she starts to button up her shirt "Aram, I need a small favour. You read my mind, can you do it? Yes thank you, I owe you, see you soon."

Elizabeth puts her phone back on the nightstand "right missy your turn, go get dressed and be careful of your cast." Allie climbs off the bed and slowly walks into the room she was staying in.

Reddington looks at her "What did Aram do for you?"

Elizabeth slips her holster on to her belt and she checks her gun "I had Aram change the details at Allie's school saying that Tom was not to pick her up for any reason."

Reddington nods "Good idea, is that what is worrying you this morning Lizzie?"

She sits on the bed and puts her boots on "No, I'm worried about how this is all going to affect her. Allie still has no idea that you are in fact her father, what if she sees Tom and goes with him. I don't want to confuse her by saying she can't go with a man she believes to be her father."

Reddington gets off the bed and pulls her up, he hugs her "it will be alright Lizzie, we will think of the best way to explain it all to Allie. You are still her mother and she loves you."

Elizabeth holds on to him "I know, you being in normal clothes is weird."

Reddington laughs "did you think I slept in my suits?"

Elizabeth looks at him with wide eyes "You mean to say you don't wow, my mind is blown" they both start laughing.

Reddington himself grabs a fresh suit to get changed in the bathroom, Allie wanders in "mom can you help me do my hair, my cast won't let me."

Elizabeth gently re-brushes Allie's hair "right how are we going to have your hair today Miss. Allie?"

Allie looks up at her mom "can you braid it please? Just one."

Elizabeth nods "I can give you a one braid, honey I need to tell you something that is very important."

Allie notices that Reddington is not in the room anymore "Did you lose Red?"

Elizabeth laughs "No he's in the bathroom getting ready, trust me Allie it is very hard to lose Raymond Reddington, mommy has tried many times and he always pops up." They heard Reddington laughing from the bathroom.

Elizabeth finishes with Allie's hair "don't you look pretty" she notices that Allie was wearing her black jeans and a red top, Elizabeth then looks down at her clothes and sees that she is wearing black jeans and red top. "You think you are soo cute don't you mini me."

Elizabeth sits Allie on the bed "Listen baby, I need to tell you something very important okay." Allie nods and Elizabeth holds her hands "You know mommy loves you very much and you know that I had a fight with daddy. Allie listen to me baby if daddy comes to school to collect you, you mustn't go with him okay. Mommy is a little worried that he will take you away from me."

Reddington comes out of the bathroom in his three piece suit; Allie tilts her head at her mom and surprises the pair of them when she says "he doesn't look upset."

Elizabeth looks up at Reddington then back at Allie "You know huh?" Allie nods, Elizabeth sighs "Last night when everyone else was told." Allie nods again, Elizabeth kisses her cheek "right let me try that again shall I, if Tom comes to the school to collect you for any reason, you are not to go with him alright."

Allie hugs her "yes mommy."

Elizabeth looks around the room "I got my gun, keys, badge, and phone." She looks at Allie who was sitting on Reddington's lap who trying to stop her from scratching her broken arm "Munchkin 1 and munchkin 2, right I have everything I need."

They walk down the stairs; Allie sits at the kitchen table "I'm not a munchkin." Ressler looks at her "Nope I would say you are a Mini Liz."

Allie sticks her tongue out at him "ohh I forgot my." Dembe holds out her bag in front of her "Thanks Dembe, you're the best."

Elizabeth puts a plate of toast in front of Allie, she smiles "YAY peanut-butter." Ressler distracts Allie and takes a slice of Allie's toast "MOM uncle Donald took my toast."

Elizabeth puts a plate of toast in front of Ressler "Munchkin 3, there eat your own breakfast, taking food from a 6 year old I don't know."

Allie gives Donald a sticky peanut-butter kiss on his cheek, he nods "very nice thank you so much Allie."

Elizabeth hands Allie her jacket "right say goodbye to Uncle Donald, you'll see him later." Allie waves to him, Elizabeth gets Allie into the Mercedes "right now we are very early so Grandpa Sam is going to take you to school but remember what I said Allie please."

Allie nods "Mom I remember, don't go anywhere with Tom."

Dembe pulls up at Sam's house, Allie smiles "Bye Dembe." He nods and smiles at her. She then hugs Reddington then kisses his cheek "love you dad, bye."

He smiles and kisses her forehead "I love you to Allie, be a good girl." Allie climbs out of the car and heads up to the house with Elizabeth, Sam opens the door and picks her up, he kisses her purple cast, Elizabeth explains to him about Tom.

Reddington and Dembe notice that she must of told him the whole story because she had to stop him from walking down towards the car to have a 'talk' with Reddington.

Sam looks at her "I can take care of both of them Lizzie."

Elizabeth nods "I know you can but he says he wants to be there for Allie and she likes him." Allie nods knowing they are talking about Reddington.

Elizabeth walks back down to the car and slides in and looks at her watch "I may even be early for work for once."

Elizabeth was having a normal conversation with Ressler and Aram when she got the phone call "Keen, yes this is Elizabeth Keen, what? When? I'm on my way."

Elizabeth looks at with fear in her eyes "Someone crashed into Sam's car on the way to Allie's school, they took Allie."…

* * *

Who took Allie?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 6

**They were always his to protect**

Thank you to terry1961 for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to Patou &amp; SeleneArchelle for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: finolagrace, SeleneArchelle, dasha-0391 &amp; Secretwriter90 for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth was having a normal conversation with Ressler and Aram when she got the phone call "Keen, yes this is Elizabeth Keen, what? When? I'm on my way."

Elizabeth looks at with fear in her eyes "Someone crashed into Sam's car on the way to Allie's school, they took Allie."

Elizabeth and Ressler arrive at the crash site, Elizabeth saw paramedics tending to Sam, she hands her ringing phone to Ressler knowing the ID would be Nick's Pizza and right now she didn't want to deal with him.

She sits in the ambulance next to Sam "Sam it wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself, you have to tell me what can you remember, any little detail."

Sam looks at her "Black SUV rammed into the back of us, I stopped asked Allie if she was alright, and she said she was scared but she was alright. A lady got out pointed a gun at me then shot out the tyres and took Allie. Lizzie I am so sorry."

Elizabeth shows him a picture "it's just a hunch but is this the lady that rammed into you and took Allie?"

He nods then adds "you'll find her Lizzie, I know you will."

Elizabeth walks over to Ressler but she notices Dembe and Reddington walking towards them, she looks at her partner "you told him, right Sam says a black SUV hit them lady got out shot the tyres out and took Allie. He already ID the lady."

Ressler grabs her by the shoulders "Liz, breathe. The way you are acting is not going to help Allie. Breathe we will find her; I know this is very hard for you. Who is the lady that took Allie?"

Elizabeth wipes the tears away from her cheeks "Jolene Parker, she works with Tom. She's the one he had the affair with that he didn't think I knew about."

Ressler turns her around so she was now facing Reddington, who didn't ask anything he just wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. Ressler walks away from them and asks Aram to track down Tom Keen and Jolene Parker but to also track the GPS chip that was in Allie's arm, but as he turns around he was too far to help his partner, a single shot rings out and Elizabeth falls to the ground.

Everyone was in a panic, Dembe and Ressler were covering Reddington and Elizabeth, Reddington saw that he had blood on his hands, he looks down at her "Where you hit Lizzie?"

She sits up against the SUV "I'm fine, it just hit my arm Red I'm fine."

Reddington held her as paramedics patched her up, the bullet has just grazed her arm she was a very lucky lady if she hadn't of moved when she had of done the bullet would of hit her head and she would be dead.

Allie held her broken arm as it was getting heavy; she walked around the house that the crazy lady had left her in. She heard coughing and headed towards the coughing. She saw Tom lying on the floor coughing, trying to catch his breath.

Allie knelt down in front of him to wake up him, she knew that he would get her out of the house and away from the crazy lady then she would be with her mom and real dad.

She gently shook him "wake up, wake up."

This caught Tom's attention, he opened his eyes and saw the scared ones of Allie, and he slowly sat up "Allie?" She nods and he pulls her into his arms "are you okay honey? Did she hurt you?"

Allie shakes her head "I'm okay but my arm is heavy."

They spent a few more seconds on the floor with Tom just holding Allie and telling her that she was going to be okay.

Allie looks at him "I want mommy."

They heard a door shut and lock "Honnneeeeyyyy I'm hommmmeee."

Tom stands up and put Allie behind him "Jolene, wh what's going on?"

Jolene smiles at him "We can finally be a family Tom; you, me and Allie."

Allie holds on to Tom's leg with everything she could with one arm, Jolene bent down to her level "Hi Allie, I'm Jolene and I am going to be your new mom."

Allie looks at her "I want my mommy. I want to go home."

Jolene pouts at Allie "I'm so sorry Allie but your mommy had a little accident, she didn't make it."

Tom puts his arm around Allie "what did you do to Liz?"

Jolene flashes a smile at him "I put a bullet in her head, now nothing can stop us being a family Tom."

Allie screams, Tom picks her up and holds her "shh its okay Allie, I got you."

Allie looks at both of them "I wanna go home."

Jolene runs her finger down Allie's tearstained cheek "you are home baby."

Allie then tries to bite Jolene's finger "Don't touch, I want my MOMMY!"

Tom takes Allie upstairs and puts her in one of the bedrooms that Jolene had already decorated for Allie; Allie looks at him "I wanna go home, I want my mommy."

Tom sits her on the bed "I know you do honey and we'll be home really soon. But Allie listen to me, she might be telling the truth about mom, the crazy lady might have hurt mommy."

Allie shakes her head "she's brave and has people watching her back, she'll be okay. She has to be she's my mommy."

Tom kisses her forehead "I'm going to get us out of here okay, I promise but you have to stay here and stay quiet okay. I don't want her hurting you, promise me."

Allie nods and holds her broken arm, Tom feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and the caller ID reads Elizabeth, he accepts the call "hello, no I had nothing to do with it, she drugged me. Yes I'm with Allie." He hands the phone to Allie "Someone wants to talk to you."

Allie puts her phone to her ear "Hello?"

Elizabeth's voice through the phone "Hey baby girl, mommy's going to find you I promise. You just need to be brave for a little while longer okay. Mommy loves you so much Allie."

Allie smiles "I love you too mommy, I'll be a big brave girl I promise."

Tom takes the phone "what do you need me to do Liz? I can do that, you might want to hurry, I have no idea how stable she is and I don't want her hurting Allie."

* * *

What is Jolene up to?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	7. Chapter 7

**They were always his to protect**

Thank you to terry1961 for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: Suchagrandromance, kylnne83 &amp; katattack34 for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 7**

Allie watches as Tom walks back down the stairs to the crazy lady. Allie looks down at her cast; she just wanted to close her eyes and open them again and be back in bed with her mom and dad.

She could hear the crazy lady and Tom arguing, she then heard the lady laugh. Allie notices a picture on the dresser that was of her and Tom when he was her dad.

Allie shakes her head "I want my mom."

Tom looks at Jolene "you killed Liz?"

Jolene nods "yes, now nothing can stop us from being a family Tom. Allie just needs to warm up to me and we can spend some girl time together once we leave."

Tom watches her "leave? What do you mean leave Jolene?"

Jolene sits down on the couch and pats the space next to her "leave the country silly, we can start fresh in a new country. Allie is young enough that she'll forget all about her mother and then I'll be the only mother that she'll know."

Tom nods "that idea is a great one Jolene but you shot a federal agent, the FBI will be looking for you and if they don't catch you it will be Reddington's people."

Jolene laughs "he'll be too depressed that I killed his lover to even function let alone come after us. We'll leave tonight; I'll sedate Allie with a little something so that she doesn't draw any attention to us."

Tom shakes her head "You have no idea how dangerous Raymond Reddington is, what you've done will just anger him and what if he comes after us and hurts Allie. We should stay here for a few days and I have contacts that can help us leave. We'll start fresh Jolene but we have to do this my way."

Jolene smiles and kisses his cheek "whatever you like babe, as long as we do it together as a family."

Tom looks at the stairs "Allie seems very quiet."

Jolene cuddles into him "maybe she fell asleep, probably cried herself to sleep poor thing don't worry she won't remember her mother. You did complain about your wife."

Tom nods "yeah she always put work before us but she was always there for Allie, she was a great mother to Allie."

Jolene kisses his cheek again "well I shall be an amazing mother to Allie, I shall raise her just the way my mother raised me to be the perfect lady. I will never put work before us or our little family and who knows Allie might become a big sister."

Tom saw the reflections of FBI agents surrounding the house they were in, he knew that they were now safe and that Allie would be alright, he then saw Allie standing on the stairs watching them "hey honey, what's wrong?"

Allie tilts her head at him "I wanna go home."

Tom walks over to her and holds her "it's okay Allie, why don't you go to sleep, it will be over soon."

He takes Allie back up the stairs and walks back down but only get half way down when he sees Jolene holding a lighter in her hand "Jolene what's going on now?"

The front door got kicked in; Tom pushed Jolene who then dropped the lighter. Tom managed to get out of the house along with the FBI agent who had Jolene in hand cuffs but he couldn't believe how quickly the flames spread.

Elizabeth was round the back of the house and saw the flames appear in the doorway of the front door; she made her way upstairs "ALLIE?"

Allie looks in the doorway and runs to her "MOM, you found me."

Elizabeth puts her FBI jacket around Allie "I'll always find you baby, you need to keep this on and shut your eyes until mommy says open them alright."

Allie looks at her mom "I smell smoke."

Elizabeth picks Allie up "I know sweetie but mommy is going to get us out of here, just shut your eyes."

Allie tucks her head into Elizabeth's neck, Elizabeth slowly makes her way down the stairs and runs into the kitchen to find the whole place nearly up in flames, she sees gas cylinders near the flames, and knows she has to act quickly.

She drew her gun and shot the glass out in the back door, she quickly walked through the jagged glass and ran towards the pool and jumped in as the house exploded.

At the front of the house Tom was being restrained by firefighters, he kept telling him that Allie was still inside. Ressler was looking around for Elizabeth and realised that she was also inside the burning building. To make matters much worse Ressler saw Reddington arrive and walk towards him.

The fire chief walks over to Ressler "I'm sorry Agent Ressler but no one could survive that explosion, I'm sorry for the loss of your agent."

Reddington looks at Ressler "who was inside Donald?"

Ressler turns to him "Reddington I'm sorry but both Liz and Allie were inside, they didn't make it out in time."

Elizabeth swam to the other end of the pool, she put Allie on the side "Allie baby open your eyes, look at mommy."

Allie slowly opens her eyes and coughs "mommy?"

Elizabeth kisses her forehead "hey baby, does anything hurt?"

Allie shakes her head "just my arm, uh oh I got it wet."

Elizabeth laughs "I'll explain that to the doctor baby." Elizabeth climbs out of the pool and just holds Allie "I love you so much honey, I am so sorry."

A firefighter saw them "I NEED PARAMEDICS, WE GOT SURIVIORS."

Ressler, Tom, Reddington and Dembe run around the back of the house to find Elizabeth sitting on the grass soaking wet holding Allie who was also soaking wet.

Elizabeth saw them and pointed them out to Allie "we need to get checked over baby."

Allie holds on to her mom "I want dad not Tom, I want my real daddy."

The paramedics check them over; they both got cleared and told to rest. Elizabeth handed Allie to Ressler "I need a minute."

Elizabeth watches as Ressler hands Allie straight over to Reddington when they were a few feet away, she smiles then turns to Tom. She slaps him "DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!"

Tom sighs "Liz I'm sorry I never thought this would happen, you can't keep me away from my daughter."

Elizabeth nods "I can Tom." She feels someone hand her a file and notice that Dembe had stayed with her and not gone with Reddington, she hands the file to Tom "You aren't Allie's father Tom."

Before she could even explain to him, he slaps her "you whore; you beat me when I was unfaithful and when I was the liar but all this time you lied to me unbelievable."

Dembe had his gun pointed at Tom before anyone could take their next breath, Elizabeth faintly smiles at Dembe then turns to Tom "I had no idea you weren't Allie's father, Reddington had the samples switched 6 years ago with his own."

Tom reads the file in his hands "you really didn't know?"

Elizabeth shakes her head "No I didn't, I was never unfaithful to you Tom, and you were the only liar in our marriage and the only one who had an affair and look where that crap got us. You are to leave and not to contact me or Allie ever, if I find out you have contacted Allie; I won't be responsible for what Reddington does to you."

Elizabeth and Dembe walk round to the front of the brunt out house, Allie had her head laid on Reddington's shoulder who was kept telling her she was safe. Reddington saw the faint handprint on Elizabeth's cheek "Did he do that?"

She nods "yes but he won't be bothering us anymore; he knows he isn't Allie's father. He knows that you'll hurt him if he comes near her."

Allie yawns "I wanna go home, where is home?"

Reddington looks down at his daughter then to Elizabeth "that Allie is a very good question. Where is home Lizzie?"

* * *

Will Tom stay away from Elizabeth and Allie?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	8. Chapter 8

**They were always his to protect**

Thank you to: Fireballmaddie, terry1961 &amp; Trisha bailey for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to ReddingtonJr &amp; southeast for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to ReddingtonJr for adding this story to your following list :)

Thank you to everyone who read this story :)

**Chapter 8: Last Chapter**

Elizabeth walks into the dark and empty house, Reddington and Dembe had taken Allie to a safe house. Elizabeth really didn't trust Tom's word but Ressler told her, that he would go with her to the house so that she could pack.

She had already made the decision that for right now it would be best of everyone but especially Allie if everyone was staying under the same roof.

Ressler checks and clears the house before he lets Elizabeth go any further than the front door. They walk upstairs and head to Allie's room to start the packing. She turns around to see Ressler holding up some picture frames "what are you going to do with these?"

Elizabeth smiles "keep the frames but burn the pictures."

Ressler nods and gently places the daddy and me picture frame on the dresser but walks into the bathroom with his lighter in hand.

Elizabeth sees her phone light up, she had a text from an unknown number but the text read 'do you need Dembe? R.R' she sends back a no reply and carries on packing.

She puts Allie's suitcase at the top of the stairs hoping that Ressler would get the hint which he must have because she hears him walking down the stairs. She walks into her own bedroom to start packing herself a bag.

She glances at her own dresser and sees her own collection of fake family pictures and the wedding pictures that had been taken, she happily throws them into the trash can, and she knew she would get real family photographs of herself and Allie.

Elizabeth zips up her own suitcase and puts it on the floor; she sits on the bed and starts to wonder about what her next step should be and one that would be good for Allie and herself. Should they find a new place to call home (Reddington approved of course), but this house was Allie's home but Elizabeth knew that Reddington would never step foot in this place again which was unfair to Allie.

Ressler sits on the bed next to her "Penny for your thoughts."

She smiles "better make it a dollar Ress, just thinking about what the next step Allie and I should take."

He nods "it's good you're thinking long term however Liz, right now take baby steps. Right now Allie needs you and Reddington, she needs her family."

Elizabeth sighs and nods in agreement, she grabs her suitcase then looks around the house and all the fake memories start to play out; bringing Allie home from the hospital, her first steps, her first words and then her first day of school. She couldn't help but become sadden by the memories due to them being witnessed by Tom and his fake happiness than Reddington who would have been genuinely happy to watch and witness them.

Ressler drives them towards the new safe location that Reddington was now calling home for a few days, he just glances over at his partner "you've thought of something, care to share Keen."

Elizabeth nods and smiles "I am going to buy a new place for Allie and me to call home. Then fill it with real and happy memories and have Reddington see them and not a fake."

They arrive at the new safe house; Dembe walks out to meet them. He takes the suitcases, Elizabeth hugs Ressler "Thanks Ress, this means a lot to me and Allie."

Ressler hugs her back "I know Liz, it's what partners are for. Right now you go inside and be a mother."

Elizabeth says goodnight and waves her partner off, she starts to look around the house for Allie and Reddington. She stands outside the room that she knew Reddington was taking if she had to guess herself as well, but as she peaks into the bedroom, she comes across the best sight ever in her mind.

Allie was fast asleep in the bed but she was also cuddled up to Reddington who was also fast asleep.

She waves Dembe over who was coming out of the room that she guessed Allie was using, he looks over the agents shoulder and sees the same thing she does. He bends down to her ear level "I believe there is room for one more." He then nudges her inside and shuts the door after her.

Elizabeth tiptoes across the room to the other side of the bed, she slips in behind Allie who now snuggles up to both of them, she also feels Reddington's arm curl around her.

She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleeping knowing that Allie and herself were safe wrapped up in Reddington's arms. No criminals would find them; they wouldn't have to worry about Tom as he had no reason to be in their lives.

Elizabeth finally felt safe and knew that Allie felt the same way because they had already been told and knew that Reddington would always be around and that he would also protect them from anything and anyone in addition to before; they were always his to protect.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Gracie :)


End file.
